


Sam & Jack - Fire (made for Ship Day 2019)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Ship Day 2019 [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Fire (made for Ship Day 2019)

[Inspired by "Fire" - one of the ten Ship Day prompts. ](https://twitter.com/itsjustmejac/status/1151594860748476416)

[Ship Day 2019](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/93885-SHIP-DAY-2019-Sixteenth-Annual-Sam-Jack-Celebration!)


End file.
